The strangest of Fairies
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the fight with Flare Crona Lucy is allowed to really cut loose and show her true self and strength. She has a sister that was taken and a grandmother that is powerful. She's also got a pair of glittering wings and powers no one in Fiore has seen before...other than her family of course. Wait? WINGS? Actual Fairy!Lucy and Levy Sister!Lucy and Levy maybe Femslash and bashing
1. Sister and grandmothers

**Winx Club and FT crossover Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is a request by Daniel Koga. During her fight with Flare Crona Lucy revealed something that she and Levy had kept a secret. They were actual fairies…and sisters. AU OOC Femslash and Possible Bashing.)**

Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail Team A was currently fighting Flare Crona of Raven Tail in the Grand Magic Games and was purposely losing, badly.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy McGarden shouted down to her friend and older sister from her spot with the other Fairy Tail members in the stands watching and cheering the blond on.

"What Levy? I'm a little busy here!" Lucy shouted up to her secret sister. What no one but Master Makarov and Lucy and Levy's teams knew was that Lucy and Levy were actually sisters that had been separated as kids. During a kidnapping attempt when they were little Levy had gotten taken and no matter how hard their mother, Layla Heartfillia, tried she couldn't find the youngest heiress. It had been quite a shock to those that knew when Lucy had seen the Heartfillia family birthmark on the back of Levy's right foreleg and questioned both Levy and their father about it.

"Stop holding back and transform already so you can show them what you can really do! I already got masters' permission for you to do it and grandma will be here any second to watch you kick ass! Ow!" Levy shouted down to her sister before yelping in pain when someone smacked her upside the back of her head for cursing. Lucy glanced behind her and snickered at the sight of their grandmother, Glinda Fargonda, scolding Levy for cursing.

"Will do little sis!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder with a wicked grin on her face as she backflipped, kicking Flare in the chin and putting some distance between the two of them.

"Believix time." Lucy said not losing her grin one bit as a cocoon of rainbow colored magic surrounded her, obscuring her from everyones view.

"Well this is quite the surprise! It seems that Lucy and Levy of the Fairy Tail guild are sisters and that Lucy knows some kind of transformation magic! I wonder what this will do for her fight with Flare of Raven Tail!" One of the announcers exclaimed causing Levy to cackle slightly while Lucy's teammates, Erza, Natsu, and Gray, were smirking widely. Lucy had shown them her 'Believix' form and powers once before and they knew without a doubt that by activating this strange power of hers Lucy had all but won the fight already.

"Actually she's my older sister and she didn't have to work for this magic since she was born with it. She only had to train herself so that she didn't accidently kill anyone with it! You could say it's Family Magic since both me and Nee-chan inherited it from grandma here." Levy chirped in startling everyone when she and her grandmother appeared behind the announcers with only a small flash of yellow light.

"Oh? Can you explain more about this 'Family Magic' then Ms. Err Heartfillia?" Another announcer, this one looking like a pumpkin man, asked staring at the two of them startled.

"Sure! This is mine and nee-chan's grandma, Glinda Fargonda, who we get our powers from since its magic that is usually only passed down through the females. My powers are primarily sun based so I'm stronger during the day then I would be at night, weather I transform or not. Nee-chan's powers though aren't based on just one little aspect like mine are." Levy began to explain while the cocoon that was wrapped around Lucy began to pulsate slightly.

"Whereas Levy here inherited my secondary magical alignment, that being her sun powers, Lucy inherited my primary magical alignment and is a prodigy at using that power." Fargonda explained staring at the cocoon that Lucy had wrapped herself in as it began to explode outwardly, causing everyone but Levy and Fargonda themselves to shield their eyes at the bright glow.

When the glow died down and everyone looked at Lucy most felt their jaws drop. The blond now had a small silve tiara on her head, a sapphire brooch, and was wearing a glittering dark purple dress that showed her arms and shoulders and came down about to her knees. On her feet were two shimmering dark purple thigh high boots while it was what was on her back that caused most jaws to drop. There were a pair of large glittering dark lavender wings coming out of Lucy's back with small differently colored pieces of what looked like glass here or there and had a set of golden keys on each wing.

"Ah that's much better. Now where were we?" Lucy asked opening her eyes and grinning as she stretched slightly with a sigh of happiness.

"You were just about to show everyone how strong you really are nee-chan! Oh and kick the Flare chick's butt." Levy said adding the last bit as an afterthought and causing Lucy and the others that knew of Levy and Lucy being sisters to snicker in amusement.

"Oh yeah…Flare would be the crazy looking chick that currently is molesting me with her eyes right?" Lucy asked looking at Levy curiously and earning a snicker and nod from her sister while the red haired mage scowled and blushed darkly as she tried to use her Hair magic to attack Lucy.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would." Lucy said grinning as the hair tendrils hit some pieces of glass that flew from Lucy's wings and surrounded the blond as a shield.

"Let's see how much _you_ like it." Lucy said grinning as her blond hair lengthened and went after the crimson haired woman in front of her.

"What!?" Flare exclaimed shocked when she had to use her own hair as a shield in order to avoid serious injury at the hand of Lucy's blond locks.

"You can use Hair Magic too?!" Flare demanded shocked while most of the audience was shocked as well, those that knew about Lucy's power grinning at one another and snickering at everyone else's reactions.

"Thanks to you I can. You see the glass in my wings isn't normal glass. It's absorption glass." Lucy said grinning widely as she casually manipulated her hair to go after the red head again and again.

"Absorption glass?" Flare asked managing to dodge a whip made from Lucy's hair only to be smacked across the side of her stomach with another one.

"That's right. See while my little sister inherited Grandma's sun based abilities I inherited the other ability. It's basically an absorption or mirror based ability. When your attack hit my mirror shield a moment ago it managed to absorb and mimic your magic and fighting style. Any attack that hits my mirror shield automatically gets absorbed and mimicked by my magic. Anything you can do with your magic I can now do as well as my own original Celestial Magic. Understand it yet...you idiotic redhead?" Lucy asked smirking as she threw Flare's 'dumb blond' insult right back at her only fitted to the red head.

"The main limiter on my magic is how many different types of magic my mirror shield can absorb and mimic in a short time span. The other limiter is that I can only mimic abilities you already know. If you don't know an ability with your magic when you hit the mirror shield then I can't mimic it." Lucy said grinning at all the shocked looks she was getting, her magic had the potential to mimic and/or defeat the strongest of mages depending on how she used it!

"What's with the wings then?" Flare demanded glaring at the blond before she was thrown out of the ring by a sneak attack from behind by Scorpio, who Lucy had wordlessly summoned and ordered to hide until the time was right during the glow of light earlier.

"Looks like I win but I guess I'll humor you and answer your question." Lucy said with a wide grin while Fairy Tail broke out cheering loudly at Lucy's win.

"You see my guild-mates are called 'fairies' because our guild name is Fairy Tail. Me, Levy, and our grandma are called fairies for a different reason." Lucy began her grin growing even wider when everyone grew quiet in order to hear what she was about to say.

"We're natural born fairies, _real_ fairies that is."


	2. Friends and laughs

**Winx Club and FT crossover Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is a request by Daniel Koga read last chapter.)**

The entire arena broke out in a frenzy of whispers and mutters at this. Real fairies? They hadn't known that fairies were real. Most had merely thought of them as myths.

"Oh and to answer the question the Fairy Tail guild is based off of? We don't have tails." Lucy said smirking at the shocked Flare while Levy took this time to roll around on the ground laughing her ass off.

"You just couldn't resist could you dear?" Fargonda asked grinning slightly at her eldest granddaughter who grinned widely at her.

"At the risk of sounding like Grams? Hell no!" Lucy said grinning as she walked calmly out of the fighting ring, earning a bout of laughter from a woman that appeared behind Fargonda.

"She has you there dear. She inherited some of my witch side after all!" A green skinned, golden eyed, and purple haired woman wearing a long dark purple dress said grinning as she appeared behind Fargonda with a small dark purple flash of light.

"Yes I think I learned that well enough when you and both of our granddaughters decided to turn all of Alfea black for two weeks because you three had gotten bored." Fargonda said rolling her eyes fondly while many looked at the two women confused.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The pumpkin announcer asked pointing at the green skinned woman confused.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. The name's Griffin Fargonda. I'm her wife and the two rugrats second grandmother on their mothers side." Griffin said smirking as she introduced herself and wrapped her arms rather pointedly around Fargondas waist, causing the white haired woman to blush at all the wolf whistles this got from the audience members.

"How is it possible for two women to have a child together though?" The pumpkin man asked tilting his head to the side confused.

"It's a well kept secret…magic." Griffin said grinning and causing Lucy and Levy to burst out laughing at the look on the pumpkin mans 'face' at this. Of course they laughed even harder when a few of the crowd members were blown back with nose bleeds from some rather R rated images going through their minds.

"So you're a fairy too?" The female announcer asked tilting her head at the green woman curiously.

"Aw hell no! I don't want to be wearing those outfits that show way too much skin! I'm a witch thank you very much." Griffin said causing Fargonda to chuckle at what her wife had said while the two sisters pictured what Griffin would look like as a fairy…and promptly broke several ribs laughing.

"Sorry grams but picturing you in a fairy outfit like ours was hilarious!" Lucy said grinning at her green skinned grandma who scowled playfully at them while Fargonda hid her snickers behind a forced cough.

"We should probably get back to the stands while Lucy goes and stands with her team so that the competition may continue." Fargonda said hopefully distracting the three others, who immediately grinned sheepishly when they realized that they were holding up the competition a little by shocking everyone into silence. Although Lucy looked towards Laxus's dad and smirked slightly at seeing the enraged look on his face.

According to what Master Makarov and Laxus had mentioned off handedly, Ivan Dreyar hated anything he couldn't understand or control especially if his draining powers are useless against it. Since this worlds' magic was vastly different from the fairy or witch magic that Levy and Lucy could use he wasn't able to drain or manipulate their powers at all. In other words? She had just severely pissed him off and she wouldn't even get into any trouble for it. If anything Laxus would kiss her for pissing his dad off so much! …Now that wasn't a bad thought.

Levy caught the look in her older sisters eyes as the blond went back to her team, all of whom congratulated her on her win, and the other three females went back to where the rest of Fairy Tail was standing. The blue haired Heartfillia sibling snickered slightly as she also caught the look of appreciation in Laxus's eyes as he looked over at Lucy, who didn't notice this.

"Looks like nee-chan is daydreaming about a certain blond dragon and the blond dragon seems to like nee-chan back." Levy whispered to Makarov and her grandmothers with a snicker, causing Makarov to snicker in amusement as well while the two Headmistress's were confused.

"I'll get Mirajane to help us play matchmaker with the two. Laxus won't confess to her on his own…well not unless she manages to beat the crap out of Ivan for him." Makarov whispered back causing the two headmistresses to exchange looks and shrug slightly, neither of them understanding what the two were talking about. Who was Laxus and what was that about a blond dragon?

"Did I hear something about matchmaking?" Mirajane asked quietly appearing behind Makarov and causing him to jump nearly a foot in the air, much to everyone elses amusement. It seemed that only Lucy heard Flare being expelled from Raven's Tail for losing her match, even Natsu's sensitive ears didn't hear it…although that might be because he was too busy drooling as he pictured who he would be fighting.

"Hey." Lucy said quietly to Flare, with only Erza and Laxus noticing that she had left the group while everyone was focused on the next match.

"What do you want?" Flare asked just as quietly, glaring slightly at Lucy who only smiled at her.

"I heard you being kicked out of your guild for loosing and, well, since it's my fault you lost I'd thought I'd invite you to join another guild." Lucy said smiling slightly at Flare who looked confused and curious, she had just got done fighting the blond and now said blond was trying to be friendly? What the hell?

"Fairy Tail accepts everyone no matter who they are or what they've done. Hell two of the current Fairy Tail members used to belong to Phantom Lord. One of them kidnapped me while the other destroyed the guild hall and attacked my sister and her team, but we still accepted them. We'll accept you too and if you think you can't join because you're 'too weak' or something silly like that then think about this. You saw how I was fighting before I showed my fairy form, and I used to be worse then that much much worse. They still accepted me, if they can accept me without knowing about my dad or my true powers then they can accept you too." Lucy said all of this really quietly and really fast, but not so fast that Flare couldn't understand what she was saying.

"If you want I'll even help you train and all, everyone in Fairy Tail helps each other and most of those outside of Fairy Tail so no one would question me helping you. If you want I can even put a good word in for you to the master." Lucy said with a little wink as she grinned at the shocked looking Flare. The blond would really do that for her, after all Flare had done to her?

"I'm not saying you have to join right away but just think about it. You know where to find me or any of the others when you make up your mind but hey. Even if you don't join Fairy Tail we can still be friends okay?" Lucy asked grinning at Flare who looked even more shocked, her former guild mates had only been comrades to her never friends and yet this girl the girl she had mocked and mercilessly attacked offered to be her friend! And she didn't even have to join her guild to be friends with her!

"I-I'd think I'd like that. Very much." Flare said smiling slightly at Lucy who grinned even wider and gave her a friendly hug before bouncing back over to her teammates. The blond fairy was never aware that Flare had blushed brightly at the hug while Laxus had glared at the crimson haired woman in jealousy.


End file.
